Game Over
by Phiafairy
Summary: Fuyumi is in need of some attention but Staz is too absorbed in his game. NSFW warning. One-shot.


Fuyumi watched as Staz was fully absorbed in his combat game, his character was dodging bullets and hiding behind rubble and turned vehicles. He was shouting insults as the computer controlled enemies got in his way, their bullets barely missing him as he rolled into a ditch. He whirled around and aimed his gun at the A.I.s and fired shot after shot until they were all down. She got excited expecting the game to be over, she had came into the room with the full intent of having a little fun with the man. Those hopes soon crashed when she noticed that his character continued on and was soon ambushed, getting his attention would prove to be difficult.

She began calling his name in a sultry voice which proved to be fruitless, he never once glanced in her direction. Impatient she slowly made her way to him, determined to find any way to seduce this man away from the game. She gently sat on the arm of the couch leaning her sizeable chest in his direction. She drew her finger down his forearm whispering his name against the shell of his ear.

"Wants up Fuyumi? Can it wait until this mission is over?" He asked without glancing in her direction.

"No!" She answered leaning to her face in front of him and sliding a finger down his chest and teasing the front of his pants.

"Let me finish first." Staz retorted angling his head around her to view the screen.

She leaned down dragging her tongue across his cheek and palming his privates. Staz didn't move away from her but grunted at the screen as his character got shot. She didn't feel any hardness beneath her hand, he wasn't even getting aroused. She audibly pouted and retracted her hands from him. She walked to the other side of the room, crossing in front of him tapping her finger to her face in thought.

She really needed to be touched, brain racked with ideas. She smirked as she found a solution, if this didn't work she didn't know what would. Dressed in just satin panties and a thin t-shirt, she lowered herself to the floor of the room in front of him. She started to run her hands softly down the sides of her waist and back up pulling the shirt up with them. Her hand drifted back down and across her stomach once her hands had reached the underside of her breasts. She began to toy with the waistband of her panties shuddering at the teasing touch.

Staz had heard her shudder and glanced in her direction, he took a sharp breath noticing the look on her face. Her finger was brushing under her waistband and her shirt was folded up under her chest exposing the underside of her breasts. Her eyes were closed and her plump lips were parted in a soft ragged breath.

"Touch me Staz" she breathed out her eyes still closed.

"'Damn couldn't this women wait?"' he thought turning back to his game.

She huffed sliding her other hand up her shirt to rub it against her gradually hardening nipple. She paused, it was so sensitive, she really needed his touch right now. Her pace increased and she moaned softly as the pleasure shot straight to her core.

He turned at the sound, her head was pulled back and her hand thumbed over her left breast. "'Shit, almost done."' he told himself as he ran into a gunfight, immersed once again in the game.

She was pissed, one more thing to try. At least if he didn't respond, she would still get some relief. The hand that was crossing her stomach dipped beneath her underwear, she moaned, her core finally getting some attention. Her back arched slightly as her finger slid into her opening, she all but abandoned her hope on Staz until she felt something wet on her unattended breast.

Staz heard her moans increase and chanced another look. Her fingers were rubbing under her panties and her back was arched pushing her chest into the air. He couldn't wait anymore, he set his controller down and descended on her placing his mouth around her breast sucking softly.

Her eyes flew open and she inwardly rejoiced that the plan had worked. His hand slipped under to rub her center, pushing her hand out of the way. Her hand came up and tangled in his hair as his fangs grazed her nipple. He led his tongue down her soft stomach to her underwear before sliding the fabric aside and languidly dragging it along her folds.

She shouted out his name as his tongue drew figure eights around her arousal. He pierced the pad of his thumb with his teeth and pushed the finger into her mouth, letting her drink to heighten her pleasure. His head turned to her creamy thigh and his fangs entered the meaty part and he began to draw the blood into his mouth. Her name escaped his mouth quietly as he licked at the bite. Her head turned toward the t.v. letting go of his thumb with a pop. His character was abandoned in the middle of a field as enemies surrounded him. She smiled thoughtfully and pulled him up by his hair.

She captured his lips in a passionate kiss while sliding her panties down her legs. He deftly pulled his pants down revealing his hardened member. He grasped her hips and plunged into her opening, drawing pleasurable screams from her. He grunted into her neck and extended his magic out to cradle her head, bringing her top portion up off the ground. Her fingers dug into his shoulders as her much needed orgasm overcame her. He let loose against her as her walls clamped down on him. He kissed her gently leaning up and pulling out of her.

As he stood up he noticed his character was killed in action and the mission failed. "' Oh well, it was well worth it."' he thought as he watched Fuyumi's breath steady out, her still exposed breasts heaving at the motion. He drew back his magic and sat back on the couch to attempt the mission again.


End file.
